xyon_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Xai Ascendancy
The Xai Ascendancy is the ruling government of the Xyon Sector; a confederacy of multiple smaller nations all collected and governed from the Xai homeworld of Family Pride. The empire is ruled by the omnipotent being known as the Creator, who created everything within his realm, which includes the entire sector, the planets, the people, and everything within the confines of the Sphaera, which encloses all of the space controlled by the Ascendancy. The Creator rules through the first of the Xai, Patriarch Shala Alla Tok, whom he leaves in control of the empire while his meditates on future events he has planned. Tok is thus the ruler of a theocratic confederacy in which he has absolute power. The Ascendancy has existed for some 14,978 years, ruled by the same two beings since its inception as the government to whom all Xai belong. History Origin The Ascendancy is known to have been established right after the creation of the Xai in 1 XE, during which time Shala Alla Tok, the first Xai created by the Creator, was instructed to form a government through which he was to guide his people. The Creator gave a charter to Tok which became known as the Grand Charter of the Creator, a document in which detailed all of Tok's powers, restrictions, and responsibilities. This would be the founding document that would mark the beginning of the Ascendancy. As the Xai grew in number, Tok's job was form a system in which he would rule the new empire for his father, and keep the Xai in line as they spread across the sector. It was expected that numerous smaller governments would form as the empire grew, but Tok was not to interfere in their development, but ensure they knew to whom they answered in the end. As a intelligent and resourceful leader, Tok was able to effectively guide his people in developing a strong industrial base within 300 years of his assignment as the Patriarch of the Xai. The Creator told him that it was the proper time to begin establishing off-world colonies to spread civilization starward. Tok was adament in ensuring that the Xai reached their destinations quickly and safely, and with the help of his wife Dalla Nya Tok, they developed the first void drive in 313 XE, which was to serve them and the Xai greatly throughout their history. Under his firm command, Tok and the Xai built their very first colony ship, the XSA Creator's Mercy, which in 327 XE, was to take 100,000 Xai to the world they would later christened Xai'athus. The planet's significance in the future would rise greatly over the next several centuries as it became the Creator's chosen shrine world. Early History & Expansion The government of the Ascendancy was concerned with slow and well planned out expansion, with worlds selected as needed, and colonized as the need to do so was given. However, the Creator was concerned that the Xai were moving to slowly, and thus opted to plant into the hearts of certain Xai dreams beyond the world they lived upon, and to move elsewhere with the hope of carving out a name for themselves. The first of these was Morgan Xania, a young Xai from the world of Family Pride who had already had grand dreams to gain power for himself and his future family. Through Morgan came the Xanians, who after a long and heated campaign to demand an accelerated colonization of the sector in an public issue known as the Xania Crisis in 336 XE, followed him to the uncreated depths of space, bitter and disenchanted with their government. Xania's movement lead to the formation of the Xanian Dominion in 361 XE after 14 years of travel. Xania's colonization unleashed a tide that could not be stopped, just as the Creator intended. Tok was immediately made aware of ploy, and though justifiably angered by the act of his father, he was quick to understand the matter. Noting that the hap-hazardly organized colonists were flocking to worlds beyond the immediate space of the Ascendancy, the central government made it clear to all Xai leaving the core worlds that they were still citizens of the Ascendancy–both they and their children. To send the point home, in 363 XE all Xai were ordered to pledge their loyalty to the government, the Patriarch, and the Creator before they left, a pledge which was written down in nullium-back liquid-crystal page codex, that was endure for all eternity to keep the word of all living Xai to their creator, that no matter where they went, whatever world they settled, and whatever government they organized, the Ascendancy was their one and only true empire. Their oath of loyalty would later become known as the Pledge of the Xai, which today clearly states the rights of the Xai and their subject nations under the Ascendancy. It is the official "constitution" that the Ascendancy itself abides by, preventing it from infringing upon the rights of the Xai nations, but granting it the power to break up any wars, disputes, or unpermitted alliances in the name of the Creator. After that pledge, the Xai scattered across the sector over a period of 400 years, establishing empires as went. The worlds that had been settled under the central government's direction were to be governed directly by the Ascendancy, and were under no law outside of the Patriarch's direction. These seven worlds, Family Pride included, were to be grouped into the Xai'athus Sub-Sector, named after the shrine world where the Creator's essences is the strongest. Xanian Wars Main article: Xanian Wars As the years passed and the number of Xai subject empires grew, the Ascendancy felt it time to go about re-establishing its control over the colonies. In 738 XE, Tok ordered the Ascendancy Holy Guard to go throughout the sector telling the colonies it was time to rejoin the empire. The Holy Guard was quick to accept its command, and even quicker to run into trouble from the world that started the colonization surge. Xania had grown into the dominate power in its sub-sector since its settlers reached the world 377 years prior. In that time, they had also established a massive empire which included the worlds which today are of great importance, such as Cybria, Sirius Prime, and Sator. The Emperor of the Xanian Dominion, Theo Xania, great-grandson of Morgan Xania, refused to rejoin the Ascendancy, and in an act of great heresy, rebuked the Holy Guard, ording them out of "his" empire. Knowing very well the issues that were to follow, the guard left vowing to return, a promise Theo was aware they would keep. Tok was informed of the issue, and was instructed by the Creator to bring Xania back into the fold, but not until it was time. What he was waiting for was for additional worlds to pick a side, and ready themselves for the coming carnage. He was keen to make sure he was to punish those who refused to honor their pledge to him. The majority worlds of the Xai, most notably those belonging to the Nexusians, Awali, Nakhti, and the Izanagi sided with the Patriarch, while the worlds of the Xania and Navarro sub-sectors remained defiant. The Celeste sub-sector was beyond the known space of time, and thus remained neutral (though the Creator was highly aware of the Metians existance during the war). The Xanian Wars (738–745 XE) was a gruesome display of power on both sides, as the Xanians were even hopeful of fighting to maintain their independence. Fighting to the last man in nearly all battles that spanned most of the Xania, Navarro, and parts of the Nexusia and Kordan sub-sectors, the Xanians had proven that they would not give an inch of their land to the "invaders", and refused to surrenders. However, no matter how hard they fought, were always pushed back, with defeat after death forcing them further and further back to their homeworlds. As the war progressed, it was discovered that the Xanians had been using their fellow Xai as slave labor to fuel their drive to domination before the war. This gave the Ascendancy and its dutiful subjects the anger to drive them to punish the Xanians for their crimes. The worlds of Cybria, Sirius Prime, and Ix were liberated in 741 and 742 XE respectively, and were discovered to have been home to three seperate groups of Xai enslaved by the Xanians; the Cybrians, Siriusians, and Ixians, all of whom were engineered by their overlords to operate in the inhospitable ice worlds that had become their new homes. All bore a form of hatred that no other Xai could understand properly, a hatred that has been the driven motive behind their rivalry with Xania today. These Xai along with countless others put their lives on the line to see to it Xania and its collaborating allies paid for every injustices to the Ascendancy and to the Creator. It wasn't long before the worlds of Navarro and Sator had been subdued, and others such as Naga Naos and Pacifica had been reconquered. In 745 XE, Xania itself was under siege. In the time that it took for the Ascendacy to stomp out the rebellions around Xania, Xania itself had built up a formidable defense system, which even the crack troops of Family Pride could not break down. Tok and his generals were at odds as to what to do to bring the world to its knees, and it was also at that time that the Creator gave Tok the order to use chemical and biological weapons to deal with the Xanians. In the greatest act of death and destruction, Tok gave the command to bombard the once beautiful world of Xania, transforming into a toxic, semi-barren world, in which the once clear blue skies were altered into foggy green clouds. The seas themselves had been turned into a thick, smelly polluted chemical wash. Hundreds of millions of Xanians were killed, including the Emperor of their world, and it finally surrendered to the Ascendancy. The war taught the Xai new forms of combat, building, and travel, and gave rise to the universal hatred of the Xanians, hatred that goes both ways as the Xanians themselves, girded in their trademark rusty-brown powered bodysuits and grim-looking helmets with glowing red and green eyes, curse the day they lost the war. The Ascendancy was refrained from punishing the Xanians further after the world by the Creator, who believed the destruction and radical transformation their core worlds' ecosystems was punishment enough (a task carried out after the Battle of Xania). The Xanians remain the largest and most powerful of the subject empires of the Ascendancy, bearing a grudge that even after 14,000 years has not subsided. War of Great Mourning Main article: War of Great Mourning In 3,469 XE, the Ascendancy faced another major crisis, this time coming from the spiritual world of Nexusia. The issue involved a dispute between two groups of Nexusians; the Aluxians, who wished to remain peaceful and cooperative with the government on Family Pride, and the Draconians, who learned nothing of the Xanian Wars, and wished to fight against the Patriarch's authority. It wasn't long before the two forces were at each other's throats, and not more than a year later in 3,470 XE were they engaged in a shooting war. Tok ordered the Cybrians and the Awali to go in and restore order, as their seperation was not to be allowed. The Creator had plans for them that were contray to the perogative given by Tok. Under most circumstances, a major conflict was typically to be resolved by forces from the Holy Guard of Xyon. However, the Nexusians' civil war was to be ended by a combined force from Cybria, Naga Naos, Juno, and Elysium, all forces to play a vital role in the Creator's plans. The first troops to land on Nexusia came from Cybria, followed by the Naga and Elysians. They moved to retake the Aluxian capital city of Chana, under the command of the Draconians for months. The city was practically destroyed in the ensuring fighting, but fell to the Allied forces immediately. The Draconian armies attempted to make a push for the Serenity Plains to the immediate north, but were cut off from their main base by the Elysians. The Creator's plans went into effect shortly after the battle on the plains, in which he sought to create a new race of Xai out of fighting. During the battles, the psionic members of the combined force were drawn to the powers of the two fighting sides, and tempted to join them. However, one particular Awali by the name of Saade Nyariki was guided by the Creator to keep these psions together, and established a cult-like organization known as the Followers of Truth, which operated throughout the entirety of the war, seeking to gain power by way of Nexusian artifacts. In 3,477 XE, the Draconians were forced from surface, and to the volcanic twin of Nexusia. Tarsus. With the war's end, the Allied military force was recalled from Nexusia, which meant that the Followers were forced to split up. This proved to be the catalyst that would later see the creation of the Maadui, sadistic socerors and witches twisted by their lust for supernatural power. In a brief campaign known as the Purification Wars (3,503–3,521 XE), the world's the Followers of Truth had hailed from removed their presence from amoungst their populace, and forced the Followers into hiding. Under Saade, they returned to the Nexusia Sub-Sector and settled on the world of Kukata Tamaa in 3,524 XE, where they could remain in hiding whilst staying close to Nexusia and her sister worlds. Rulara Crisis Main article: Rulara Crisis The Imperial Xai had long wished to remain ahead of their "lesser" brethren, and feared the dangers a united force of angry non-Imperials could do to them as the number of wars in the sector increased. They began to lose faith in their creator to protect them, and believe that if they continued to play off of the suffering of the other Xai, the Creator would ultimately abandon them. This led to their contacting a genetists on Marza by the name of Anjini Daruka in 4,506 XE, who was noted for her attempts to create a group of loal super soldiers for the Patriarch's armies. Her research interested the government, and she was brought to Family Pride to present her work. Anjini stunned the Patriarch and his advisors when she showed them the progress she had made. The Rulara as she called them, were a group of women who had been genetically altered from the stock of the Imperial Xai, and made to resist almost any form of attack, survive any fall, impact, or blast, and were twice as tall as the average Xai, standing at twelve feet from head to toe. Factor in their keen senses, unnatural strength, and natual proficency with weapons of all sorts, and the Rulara were literally the perfect warriors. The Patriarch was happy with the work, and Anjini promised to have ten thousand ready for his services by the end of the year. She left get the women needed for the project, but her canidadates were wholly unsuitable for the task. No Imperial Xai woman, as haughty as the race was, were willing to give up their independence to fight in the military for the rest of their lives. Anjini's search grew narrower as her work soon became public, and she was shunned as a pariah for asking the Imperials to give up their lives to fight an enemy they cared little of. Thus, she turned coreward, searching deep within Family Pride, and gaining insane criminals for the task. Upon her completion, she had formed an army of highly mentally unstable super-soldiers stronger than any Xai ever created. The Rulara performed their tasks well, but their hormonal balances was shot, and their desire to murder and rape extensive. In 4,511 XE, while working on Midnight on a seperate project, Anjini was attacked by her Rulara bodyguards, brutally violated, and ripped in half by the head of the guard. Her body was later discovered discarded in her lab, and culprits discovered to be the Rulara. This began the start of the Rulara Crisis (4,511–4,520 XE), in which the Holy Guard of Xyon fought to rid the Xai'athus sub-sector of the matriarchal super-warrioresses. Marza, Anjini's homeworld, and Midnight were ravaged in the fighting, and even Family Pride attacked by the Rulara. When all seemed lost, the Imperial Xai did something they had never done before; ask for help. Immediately, the Cybrians, Ixanians, Awali, Jarra, and even the Xanians, along with many other Xai, sent troops to the aid of the homeworlds, and fought to rid the sub-sector of the Rulara. Many millions of Xai were killed in the crisis, and ultimately the Rulara were driven from the core, and into unexplored space. The war was pyhrric victory at best, considering the fact the Rulara never field more than a few hundred or thousand troops at any given time, while it took hundreds of thousands of Xai from all sides to neutralize them. Anjini's body was body on Marza, and her work destroyed. The Patriarch requested that she not be resurrected given the danger of her work, and her spirit confined to the other realm. While many could still speak to her, those seeking to gain access to her research could not, forever ensuring that the Rulara could never be recreated. Despite this, the Rulara were still a major threat to Xyon. Era of Devestation Restoration Wars The Great Peace Government & Politics The Xai Ascendancy is ruled with absolute power by Patriarch Shala Alla Tok, with the Creator as the head of state, and himself as the head of government ruling in the Creator's name. There is little voice in the executive branch of the government, with the leaders of the constitute nations only being asked for their opinions on matters that would effect their own nations as a result of the Patriarch's rulings. However, the Acendancy is far more decentralized given the vast differences in the cultures and politics of the Xai across Xyon. To that end, the constitute nations were permitted to form, each lead by a leader elected by his or her people, or inherited from their parents as a monarchy. Executive branch At the foremost top of the Ascendancy's government is the Creator, who is the theocractic head of the empire. While he is the undisputed ruler of the Ascendancy, the actual day-to-day activities have been left to the Patriarch of Xyon. Underneath the Patriarch are the constitute nation rulers and sector leaders, who were granted direct-rule of their territories shortly after the Xanian Wars. It is here were the real power lays, as they handle all affairs outside of the Xai'athus sub-sector. The true extent of the Ascendancy's remains in the Xai'athus sub-sector, where the government on Family Pride is more concerned with the happens there than in the other eight sector surrounding it. The Patriarch does however retain great powers, and is the de facto leader of the Xai Ascendanacy regardless of whatever anyone else may believe. He may pass laws, regulations, decrees, and pardons as he sees fit, and has the backing of the Creator at all times, though only when it does contridict his own plans for Xyon. The position of Patriarch is the most prestigeous in all of Xyon, for it entails the leadership of every Xai anyone in the galaxy. He may pass orders commanding them to perform certain tasks or missions, and is not liable for any issues that may arise from such commands. Though, the Patriarch is wise to take advise from those appointed to his side by the Creator. The Patriarch is the commander-in-chief of entire Xai military, including those of the constitute nations. He may send these troops where ever he pleases, though his grasp on the non-Imperial forces is tenious at best. His presense on a world is honored by massive military parades and fly-bys consisting of thousands of fighters, gunships, and warships. Legislative branch Main article: Ethnarch Council Each subject nation of the Ascendancy is represented in the Imperial government by way of the Ethnarch Council. The Ethnarch Council serves as a legislative body, passing laws which have effect in all of the sub-sectors save the Xai'athus sub-sector. It was formed shortly after the Xanian Wars so as to allow the seperate nations of Xyon to have a say, and to better allow the Patriarch to pass laws that were agreed upon by the nations not under his direct control. All members are allowed to maintain their systems of government, way of life, customs and traditions. The individual governments themselves ranged from monarchies such as on Ix and Metia, to democracies on Sirius Prime, and stratocratic governments like those on Cybria and Khojarho. In action, all members of the Ethnarch Council are the leaders of their respective subject nations, under most circumstances, the factions are represented by elected or appointed officials, allowing the national leaders to attend to matters at home. Every time a world is colonized by the Xai, its leader is required to appear before the Imperial Diet and state their intention to join. Refusal results in immediate occupation by the Holy Guard to keep it from being annexed by a larger neighboring power until the world formally joins. Joining affords a planet temporary protection from invasion by non-Imperial forces, as the Imperial government will provide everything needed to bring the planet up to a self-sustaining level. Also, while the leaders each hold the title of Ethnarch, they still carry the titles given them by their own people, Ethnarch only used on Family Pride and during meetings of the Council. All members of the Council have one vote on any matter. The Patriarch may overrule any legislative actions by the Council, though he may allow them to pass if they do not pose an immediate threat to any of the other sub-sectors of Xyon. The Council itself is divided into numerous committees which specialize in certain fields of the government. They are responsible for creating legislation to be reviewed by the full assembly and the Patriarch during times of session. The Council typically meets on Family Pride in the Amplitudo Aula every six months, or whenever an important matter has arisen. However, the choice place of assembly has been on Midnight, which is a popular resort world in the sub-sector of Xai'athus. Judicial branch Main article: Grand Judiciary of All Xyon The judiciary is formed by the Grand Judiciary of All Xyon, headed by a Grand Procurator which is aided by eight justices. The Grand Judiciary is the highest court int he Xyon Sector, and is responsible for settling major legal disputes, including those between worlds and nations. As with the other branches of the government, the Patriarch may weigh in or take the lead in a legal hearing. A ruling by either the Grand Judiciary or the Patriarch is final, and no further appeals may be may afterward. Only the Creator's say is higher than both, and always final. Seeking out the Creator's aid in such a matter is one which entails a major crisis for all of Xyon if a god is needed to step in. Economy The Xai Ascendancy has a highly diverse and complex economy, at the heart of which is planetary trade. The Xyon Sector's economic development was never directly controlled by the Ascendancy, which was more concerned with the guiding of the Xai'athus sub-sector's planets than those beyond it. Thus, a rich and varied market developed beyond the core worlds. Interplanetary trade came to dominate the economy as need for certain goods such as Nishatium from Algebra, or Nullium from worlds such as Sirius Prime and Naga Naos, came to a head. The expansion of shipping fleets was crucial to the formation of the intricate economy that exist today. As trade grew throughout the sector, large freight firms such as those found on Jarra Dal, became powerful trade moguls in Xyon. When issues arose because of corporate conflict, the Ascendancy granted merchants and industrial kingpins worlds like Jarra Dal and Sator to base their corporations and factories, and contributed greatly to the grow of those planets, and the settlements around them. In exchange, the Ascendacy gained powerful industrial and economic assets that would soon rival, though never surpass the worlds of the Xai'athus sub-sector. The Ascendacy would be charged with regulating and enforcing trade laws passed by the Patriarch, one of the few things that keep such worlds in line. Dozens of currencies are in usage throughout Xyon, though the Ascendancy adopted the Fedha as the standard unit of trade throughout the sector to unite the economies of the subject nations with the homeworlds, and tie them together. The fedha is backed by the immense wealth of Vesta, where some of the greatest banking centers are located. Because of the fedha's vesitility and sound worth in Xyon, all but the most isolated of planets use the currency. Worlds such as Xania and Metia use the fedha as an auxiliary currency to back their own, while worlds such as Kukata Tamaa don't use it all because of their politicial grievances with the Ascendancy. All working subjects of the Ascendancy are required to pay a 15% income tax, which are collected by the Ascendancy Tax Bureau. Society & Culture Put simply, the Ascendancy is one empire with a hundred faces, each unique in its own way. With more than two dozen different races of Xai living within it, there are many cultures and ways of life floating around in the Ascendancy. With only the Cult of the Creator serving as the bond all Xai share within the empire, much room for unique cultural growth and development is not only allowed, but encouraged. The Creator created the Xai with free will, and though he demands their worship, the Xai are free to think and act as they please within reason. The Ascendancy is very liberal toward the arts, promoting them as a fundamental cornerstone of civilization. Many artists, musicians, authors, and actors can be found within Xyon. Opulence and ornamentation is a favorite of the Xai. Some races like the Cybrians prefer a more spartan enviroment with some embellishment, while others such as the Metians not only embraced ornamentation, but go overboard with it, such examples as their dress to their ships and even their weapons, can be considered works of art. Propaganda is a fact of life that the Xai have accepted. Grudge matches between the Cybrians and Xanians given their long and bloody history, have been brutally waged through the media, with each attacking the others ideals, stances, and actions. This is not limited to them, with other races such as the Nexusians vs. the Draconians, Jarra against the Naga, and the Kordanians against the Awali are pervasive. Religion Main article: Cult of the Creator The Xai are united through religion and worship of the Creator–the omnipresent and omnipotent being which created them, their worlds, and the sector in which they now live. All that he has asked of them is that they worship him and obey the few laws that he has given them. These range from avoiding unnatural relationships (according to their individual species), killing the unborn, and disobeying the Patriarch that he appointed as the ruler of the Ascendancy. Through their worship, they gain the gift of living forever, having perfect bodies and minds, and remaining free of any form of death that may visit them, i.e. gaining the ability to be resurrected in the event they are killed. Aside from this, the Xai are free to live their lives with few requirements from their master. They visit the world of Xai'athus routinely to seek the Creator's guidance, ask for gifts, or simply inquire of him a question they cannot answer. Military Main article: Holy Guard of Xyon In the earliest days of the Ascendancy, there was great peace and lack of strife, and the need for the military force was not considered by the Xai. However, during the years leading up to the Colonization Era of the sector, the Family Pride Security Forces were established to maintain order on the homeworld, and keep the Xai in line, as well to protect the construction yards building the colony ships that carry the Xai to new worlds. In 273 XE, the Holy Guard of Xyon was established out of the original FPSF, and broken down into corps that would protect and enforce the laws of the Creator and the Patriarch throughout settled space. Following Morgan Xania's scism from the Ascendancy, and the formation of the Xanian Dominion, the Holy Guard as well as many other local military forces, were drawn into the aboslutely gruesome Xanian Wars in 738 XE. The Holy Guard crushed the Xanian rebellion, and restored a tenious peace to Xyon. Its role as peacekeeper would be legitimized during the Third Hyperion Conflict (9,903–9,907 XE), in which it was sent to the Hyperion Sub-Sector to keep the Xanian invasion force from destroying the Cybrians, Ixians, and Siriusians. Such a role would only continue, as the Holy Guard became a force that all militaries feared seeing during a battle. During a conflict between groups of the Xai, they attempt to overpower and crush the other before the inevitable arrival of Holy Guard forces to restore. By the law of the sector, any gains made before their arrival are granted to de facto victor, and a short period of occuption by the Holy Guard prevents any form of retailation. In regards to its strength, if one were to combine all of the forces of the Xai bar the Holy Guard itself, one would never pose a threat to the security of Family Pride. No force can rival the Holy Guard's technology, size, or divine protection given by the Creator himself, an important factor to the guard's power. Astrography The Xai Ascendancy is confined to a single region of the galaxy near the galactic core. The Sphaera is a supernatural barrier projected by the Creator for reasons unknown, though it is known that it is decaying either artifically or by means of the Creator. What is also known is that the Ascendnacy's domains within the Sphaera consist of eighty inhabited worlds, along with hundreds of space stations, cityships, and uncounted outposts. All of these holdings are contained with the Xyon Sector. The capital of the Ascendancy has always been Family Pride, its name never changed by any of the many subraces that make up the Xai. Of these eighty worlds, only seven of them are actually under the direct control of the Ascendancy. This is do to an age-old issue that arose during the Colonization Era, in which the Xai were enticed by Morgan Xania and his seperatists to colonize faster, and disregard the orders of the Patriarch. To prevent any problems from ensuing, the Creator granted the request of the eager to expand beyond the Xai'athus sub-sector, and settle any worlds they found as they saw fit. However, he held them responsible for maintaining their loyalty to the Ascendancy, which would still govern them regardless of any governments they created. Category:Xai Ascendancy Category:Governments Category:Copyright